


Resembool Green

by JordannaMorgan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: Meditations on Edward’s favorite color.





	Resembool Green

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Resembool Green  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Edward.  
> Setting: General.  
> Summary: Meditations on Edward’s favorite color.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m just playing with them.  
> Notes: Written for the prompt word “Green” at Fan Flashworks. This is a 3 October ficlet, although posted a bit belatedly.

* * *

Because Edward Elric wore black (and okay, maybe _also_ because of his occasional penchant for transmuting bat-winged skulls), people tended to assume that black was his favorite color. Either that, or the red of the coat he topped all that blackness with.

Neither of those was correct, though. In fact, Ed’s favorite color was green.

Take your pick of shades. The pale celadon of dewy grass underfoot first thing in the morning. The emerald of oak leaves stirring in the breeze on a sleepy afternoon. The golden-green of the sunset falling upon rows of crops in their neatly tilled rows.

Altogether, these colors were the green of Resembool. They were the green of his childhood, burned into his memory through countless days of roaming the fields and woods around the village outskirts.

In years of traveling across Amestris, Ed had seen other exceptional greens. The thick, tangled jungles of Yock Island. The thriving citrus groves of the Tringham brothers. And certainly, they were beautiful colors; but somehow none of them were ever as vibrant as the green of the place where he was raised.

That was why, deep down in his heart, Resembool green remained his favorite color of all.

* * *

_2018 Jordanna Morgan_

 


End file.
